Up And At 'Em
Up And At 'Em is the 24th case in St Ronde and the 24th case overall in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district of St Ronde. It is the 2nd case of the district Plot After being informed of thescamming nearby the team decided to check it out, where they found old man, Gene-Paul Streka desd with a hole in his head. THe team quickly added the victim's sister Cathy Streka Cathy said she and her brother had been close for their entire lives, and that'd she would miss him greatly. The team also went to the victims house and added army general Donald Streka to the suspect list. Donald was saddned and outraged. Donald mentoned how Gene-Paul always made peace where Others would just continue fighting. Finally Nicole Merz was added to the suspect list. Nicole sad that Gene-Paul was family via her husband and that she vauled hus time and company. Halfway through the investigation Scott Merz came by enraged that they have general Streka as a suspect. Scott said that Donald was a war hero and the fact the team was suspecting him of murder and that is it's an insult to Donald. General Streka then came by to tell Scott to quit it and that he didn't mind it as they have to Gene-Pauls killer at this, Scott backed off. Donald then told the team Gene-Paul came by the military base recently and suggested checking there. Upon arrival they formally added Scott to the suspect list. Scott said that Gene-Paul had really no buisness at the base, but because he was family, he tolerated him being there the team also talked to Donald about his recent altercation with Gene-Paul. Donald said that in his old age Gene-Paul was losing himself they both were, but, for some reason Donald cannot fathom when Gene-Paul suggested reterement, Donald punched him he then argued with Gene-Paul about the issue THe team regrouped at the station where they went to Gene-Paul's house where they added Nicole's husband, Leonard Merz, to the suspect list. Leonard was distraught over Gene-Paul's death saying he was a grandfather to him when his mother got ill and father was arrested when he was 7 Gene-Paul took him in and basically raised him. Nicole was talked to again regarding the fact she had to arrest Gene-Paul. Nicole said GenePaul was drunk in public, which ked to her having to arrest Gene-Paul. However Gene-Paul did not want jailtime, so he faught back. Nicole said she'd still never hurt him as he's family. The team were discussing the case when the heard explosions out in the parking lot and saw Scott shooting some barrels. Scott said it was to releive stress from Gene-Paul. Scott said that Gene-Paul was always coming trying to lessen our 'bloodlust' which apalled him. Scott said the military is supposed to be bloodthirsty and Gene-Paul never seemed to understand that. After this the team returned to the military base where they talked to Cathy again about her warning to the victim. Cathy said that Gene-Paul was getting too old for his trips to the military base Gene-Paul felt insulted which wasn't Cathy's intention which caused the warning that she'd kick him out if he truly wasn't too old. Leonard was interrogated again for a argument he had with Gene-Paul in 1979. Then Leonard had a bad attitute and caused trouble wherever he could for example when Scott and him were spending time in Gene-Paul's workshop and they accedentally filled the room with tear gas and as punishment Gene-Paul had kept Leonard and Scott there for two hours for thier shenanagains. Leonard said that now he understands he deservwd it and that he's matured since 1979 The team eventually arrested Scott for the murder, after admitting involvement Scott said that he was bored. Scott explained that the whole reason he joined the army was to legally kill people and he hasn't done that since the war on terror in 2001 and he was growing desperate, so when he saw Gene-Paul drinking some Roke he decided to relieve some stress and kill Gene-Paul. Judge Cartwright sentanced Scott to 50 years in prison After the arrest, the team decided to investigate the military base again for evidence of the scammer. THey discovered that Donald got some of the money that allegedly was scammed. DOnald was utterly shocked that it came from a scam saying that a certain Jake Root had given him the money in the transaction he had no idea it was taken from people. The team was realized that they should talk to Jake, but they were told to not to to Jake by Chief Richardson who said that Jake Root's whereabouts were currently unkown As this was happening Gerald Merz came to the station to report that he had lost a vaulable item of his. Gerald said that his wedding ring from his marriage in 1543 was gone and that he knew he had it earlier that very day he told the team that he last had it near Gene-Paul's house. Hen the team searched there they discovered that the ring had been found by someone else first... a collector named Harvey Merz. Harvey said that the ring had look valauable and wanted to sell it for good cash or keep it as bragging rights when told of the rings owner Harvey said that it had become even more valuable and said he was keeping it. The team wouldn't stand for this and arrested Harvey for theft Gerald deeply thanked the team for their help. As Jean came in the room saying that Jake Root was found... He was apperently getting married. Summary Victim: Gene-Paul Streka 'Weapon: Shotgun ' 'Killer: Scott Merz ' Suspects Cathy Streka The suspect goes gambling The suspect listens to Mozart Donald Streka The suspect goes gambling The suspect has seen 'Star Vores' THe suspect listens to Mozart Suspect's appearance The suspect wears camo Nicole Merz The suspect goes gambling The suspect has seen 'Star Vores' The suspect listens to Mozart Scott Merz The suspect goes gambling The suspect has seen 'Star Vores' The suspect listens to Mozart Suspect's appearance The suspect wears camo Leonard Merz The suspect goes gambling The suspect listens to Mozart The suspect has seen 'Star Vores' Quasi-suspects Gerald Merz Harvey Merz killer's profile The killer goes gambling The killer has seen 'Star Vores' The killer listens to Mozart The killer wears camo The killer weighs more than 200lbs Trivia This case's name is dervived from the term 'up and at 'em' meaning to get busy 'Star Vores' is a parody of the film franchise 'Star Wars' Roke is a parody of the soda Coke Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde